


Learning to fly

by sqbr



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Challenge Response, Disabled Character, Fanart, Fancomic, Festibility Challenge, Gen, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single page fancomic made for glass_icarus's <a href="http://access-fandom.dreamwidth.org/20136.html?thread=118952#cmt118952">prompt "Teo, learning to fly"</a> for the Festibility disability fanworks fest. Has a transcript.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to fly

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/ATLA-Learning-to-Fly-171454517).

Panel 1:

Description: The Mechanist is working on a glider, his arm in a sling.

Teo: But what if you get even more badly injured next time?

Mechanist: Don't be ridiculous! Once I make a few minor adjustments this will be a perfectly safe way to travel.

Panel 2:  
Description: The Mechanist is flying in a glider.

Mechanist: See! Perfectly safe!

Teo: So can I have a go?

Mechanist: uh...make that almost perfectly safe.

Panel 3:

Description: Teo and the Mechanist are flying in a glider.

Mechanist: Now it will be a bit different in your glider chair, but can you feel the way the air currents shift?

Teo: Yes! Wow, this is amazing!

Panel 4:

Description: Two people are holding up the wings of Teo's glider chair. Toph has her hand on it.

Toph: Feels pretty flimsy to me.

Teo: I'm telling you it's perfectly safe!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Teo has much chance of persuading Toph to get on a glider, but I think he'd at least try to persuade her that they were safe in principle :)


End file.
